


It's Our Anniversary

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: C.J. McGarry: Second Lady [2]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6585232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today she felt like a bad wife and mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Our Anniversary

"...it's past time every hard working American had access to healthcare. It's past time that our young people had more roads to the halls of academia than military service. It is time for all of us to remember the greatness of the United States of America. I'm CJ McGarry, thank you."

They were still on their feet in Getz Auditorium, in a suburb outside of Chicago. CJ walked backstage, flanked by Bill, Sylvie, Mike, and Sabrina. Someone stuck a cell phone in her face. Donna mouthed that it was Charlie.

"Hi sweetheart."

"Mommy, guess what? My tooth fell out!"

"Did it? Which one?"

"The front one. Mitch wrapped it in tissue and we put it under my pillow. I am going to wait up for the tooth fairy tonight."

"That's up to daddy. Are you guys having fun with him?"

"We don't see him a lot; he is too busy. Mitch is here with us. Daddy brought me Twizzlers last night though."

They were shuffling her into a limo.

"Did he? Did you spoil your dinner?"

"Nope. He promised to have dinner with us tonight."

"Good. Where is your brother?"

"Soccer. When you coming home mommy?"

"Soon, a couple of days. I promised I wouldn't miss your recital and I am going to be there. I love you baby."

"I love you too mommy. Bye bye."

"Bye Charlie."

She hung up the phone as the limo pulled off. Nora looked as tears formed in the Second Lady's eyes.

"What's the matter CJ?"

Carol looked up from her portfolio.

"Charlie lost her tooth...and I missed it. It was her first tooth and Mitch was there. She said Leo was too busy."

Nora reached out and squeezed her hand.

"It's OK. You will be home in a couple of days and it will be as if you never left. The kids love you and they know you have to travel sometimes." She said.

"Are we doing room service or a night out in Chicago?" Carol asked.

CJ leaned her head back on the headrest.

"What do you think? Call Donna; we'll eat in the suite."

"I'll do it Carol. We have to talk about tomorrow's speech."

Tomorrow afternoon CJ would be speaking on the campus of the University of Chicago. She would discuss breakthroughs in the field of Alzheimer's disease research, saying that more could be done with stem cell research and donations. Carol was flipping through her Blackberry, clearing the Second Lady's weekend schedule so she could spend time with the children.

"CJ?"

"Are we there yet?" CJ asked.

"Do you know what the date is?" Carol asked.

"Of course I don't. Why?"

"It's your anniversary."

"No Carol, that's next week." She replied.

"When is this Blackberry ever wrong? It is June 23rd. That's today CJ."

Now CJ's eyes were completely open. She banged on the partition; Bill rolled it down.

"Is everything alright Mrs. McGarry?" he asked.

"You are so fired. You were supposed to remind me of my anniversary."

"I planned to when we got to the hotel ma'am. You got the Vice President a pair of platinum cufflinks, a new raincoat, and a three day trip to the Caribbean in August."

CJ looked absently around the limo.

"I did?" she asked.

"Honey, you forget that most of your life is planned in advance now." Nora said. "I am sure peach roses will be waiting for you at the hotel."

"I don't want everything planned in advance." CJ grumbled, falling back into the seat. "Thanks Bill."

"Yes ma'am. We cool?"

"Uh huh."

He pushed the partition up. She looked at her constant companions, minus Donna and Daisy. They were in the other limo discussing tomorrow's speech.

"Make sure that I call my husband sometime before this night ends Carol." She said.

"Yes ma'am."

***

The Secret Service swarmed the hotel. CJ stopped for a few autographs and to shake hands. She even complied when a group of teenage girls wanted to have their picture taken with her.

"Thank you Mrs. McGarry. You are so awesome."

'Thanks. Vote Santos/McGarry in the next election girls."

CJ waved all the way to the elevator, sighing when the doors closed in front of her. She never minded the masses too much. Most were reverent...and CJ had complete trust in her agents' ability to get her to the ground if there was trouble. However, today Charlie's first tooth fell out, and it was her anniversary. Today she felt like a bad wife and mother. They walked to the suite. CJ and Nora crashed on the couch and Carol went straight to the fridge.

Her Chief of Staff was tired too. She was seven months pregnant and dealing with a neurotic husband who treated every pregnancy like her first. CJ cut her workload in half so neither of them would have to smother Toby with a pillow. Donna was happy for it anyway; she loved the thrill.

"What are you drinking?" Carol asked Nora.

"Vanilla Coke if they have it."

"Yeah."

Two beers and two Cokes later, the rest of the senior staff joined them. Each of them, Donna, Daisy, Kyle, and Jack carried a dozen roses of varying colors into the room. Pink, yellow, red, and peach...her favorite. CJ smiled.

"Happy anniversary CJ."

They put the flowers on the desk and handed her the four cards. The first three had I, love, and you written on them. The last said 'Listen to the local station, WRNB, tonight at 10 on the dot. All my love, L'.

"He wants me to listen to the radio tonight." CJ said.

"Oh boy," Jack replied. "I smell tears and a sappy declaration."

"Most likely." Carol said.

"Shut it. C'mon, lets get dinner."

"I'm starving." Nora said.

They all laughed. Most of the staff always said she was eating for twelve.

"Hey Donna, just the works." CJ said. "And more beer please."

Donna nodded, grabbing the room phone. CJ took her vibrating cell phone from her Burberry purse.

"Are you going to open your gift CJ?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, as soon as I check this message."

CJ flipped her phone open...she had pictures.

"Oh you guys, look."

The first was Charlie, sitting on Leo's lap and displaying her pumpkin grin. The second was a very muddy Tim after soccer practice. The third was Leo with both the children and the text message, come home soon. CJ could not stop herself from getting misty eyed. Of course neither could Nora, but she was running on hormones. Two months ago, CJ had been in the middle of a hostage situation. She was mentally and physically fine, but Leo and the kids still hated to be apart from her. The McGarry family was closer than ever.

"That is so cute." Donna said, kicking off her heels. "This morning Cliff sent me a picture of Archimedes eating one of my pumps."

Archimedes was her year old Jack Russell terrier. That got a good laugh.

"I've been thinking about a dog." Jack said. "A small one, so they can get along with Mildred Pierce."

"Will Mildred care?" Nora asked. "She is old as hell and only comes down from her window perch to eat and crap."

"Hey, it is still her house. What kind of dog do you think is me?"

"Don't answer that." CJ replied.

"A bitch of some sort." Daisy said.

She caught the pillow Jack hurled in her direction.

***

"What time is it?" CJ asked.

She sipped her beer and lit a cigarette. She also ignored the looks of Donna, Daisy, Nora, and especially Carol. She hardly smoked, and she was tired and stressed.

"9:52." Carol said.

"Turn on the radio someone."

Daisy did, and then realized Leo didn't put the call numbers on the card. Laughing, Donna called down to the front desk to ask.

"Its 103.7." she said, hanging up the phone.

CJ nodded, flipping through the stations until she found it. Whitney Houston sang Where Do Broken Hearts Go.

"I love this song." Nora mused.

They talked through it though, and all the commercials that followed. The DJ came back over the speakers.

"Love songs and dedications, who's this?"

"This is Leo."

"You've got to be kidding me." CJ whispered.

Donna reached to turn up the volume.

"Leo, my man, what can I do for you?"

"Eight years ago today, a very special woman gave me the honor and privilege of being her husband."

"What is your lady's name?" the DJ asked.

"Claudia and we can't be together tonight...she is in the great city of Chicago and I am in DC."

"You called from DC? Claudia, do you hear this? The man is serious. What do you want to tell her tonight?"

"I love you baby. I put you through it over the last eight years, probably more. You stayed, and fought, and it means more to me than I can say over the radio."

"Well Leo, here is your dedication. Its On The Wings of Love, on WRNB. Their wedding song."

CJ gasped as her closest friends looked at her.

"That has to be the sweetest damn thing I ever heard." Donna said.

"I don't believe him." CJ said.

She listened to the song, remembering their first dance on their wedding day. He mouthed the words to the bridge for her, dancing like Fred Astaire.

_Yes, you belong to me_  
I'm yours exclusively  
And right now, we live and breathe each other  
Inseparable it seems  
We're rolling like a stream  
Running free, traveling  
On the wings of love 

She cried too many times to count on her wedding day. Now, on her eighth anniversary, in the Omni Hotel in Chicago, CJ McGarry cried again. As soon as the song ended, her cell phone vibrated.

"C'mon guys, lets give her some privacy." Nora said.

"What's on HBO?" Daisy asked.

They went into Nora's bedroom.

"Hi." CJ said.

"Happy anniversary baby."

"You too Leo. That was so amazing."

"It was a bit embarrassing, but you deserved it. I miss you like crazy tonight."

"We should not be apart. How are the kids?"

"Sound asleep, we had dinner together. Charlie tried to wait up for the tooth fairy but Mitch said she only made it 20 minutes. I already put the dollar under her pillow. How was the speech?"

"Fine. I loved the watch...I think it was too much."

Leo bought his wife a diamond encrusted Cartier watch. It was discreet, beautiful, and CJ knew it was worth a hell of a lot of money.

"Stop it, money doesn't matter to me and you know that. When are you coming home?" he asked.

"Tomorrow evening, right after the University of Chicago. Carol cleared my weekend schedule so I just want to be with you and the kids. Please tell me that's possible."

"Saturday, OK? God, I wish you were here."

"What would you do if I were Mr. Vice President?" CJ asked.

"So many things...we wouldn't get an ounce of sleep." Leo replied.

"I'd give you a back massage. In the buff."

He laughed.

"The girls are not in the room right?"

"No, I'm alone. I miss you Leo, but I can't cry anymore tonight."

"OK. Get some rest, and do good tomorrow."

"I'll call you when I get some free time in the morning. Love you."

"Love you too baby. Goodnight."

CJ flipped her phone off and carried herself and her beer into Nora's bedroom. They were lying around watching Sex in the City. CJ plopped on the bed beside Donna.

"Oh, this is perfect." She said.

"Is Leo good?" Daisy asked.

"Mmm hmm, he is magnificent. Hey, is this the one...?"

"Berger dumps Carrie on the Post-It." Donna and Carol said in unison.

"That was so wrong." Nora said.

"I love this one." CJ replied. "I hope more come on next."

***


End file.
